


Take My Breath Away

by LoveCrimers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCrimers/pseuds/LoveCrimers
Summary: Will feels the once slack tie grow tighter around his neck as Hannibal chokes off his air while whispering praises in his ear. He tells Will of the glory and power he feels in this position. Hannibal tells him just how beautiful he looks as he chokes and surrenders all control to him. Stars begin to burst in Will's vision as his airways close further and further. Yet, Hannibal keeps expertly tightening with resolve - restricting his air until there's none left in his lungs.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Take My Breath Away

Will isn't stupid. He knew how tonight would be ending from the moment he saw Hannibal fidgeting with his silk tie at dinner. It's always been Hannibal's subtle way of evoking a pavlovian reaction in Will, and coincidentally this is Will's favorite tie that Hannibal owns. Dark red with gold stitching - he can't help but be instantly aroused when he sees Hannibal fingering it lightly. And he can't help the shiver that runs through him as he watches Hannibal approach the chair Will is currently rooted to the spot in. He feels like a hunted thing, waiting for the hunter to make the next move.

The guests have all gone now. They're alone and Will is already panting with a necessity to be taken care of as Hannibal approaches. He watches as Hannibal slips his tie off from his neck and gingerly wraps it around his fingers. Hannibal knows what this is doing to Will and he looks him directly in the eye as he flexes his fingers. It's a threat. It's a promise. It's a show - and he's putting it on exclusively for Will.  
Will tries to stop fidgeting the closer his lover gets, and he completely stills when Hannibal finally stands behind his chair and places both hands on Will's shoulders. The bliss is instant as Hannibal begins to knead the stress and anxiety of the day out of Will's body. Hes thankful for how attentive of a partner Hannibal is. He always knows what Will needs and he sure as hell currently needs this. He also desperately needs to give Hannibal his complete surrender after such a wild day. He needs to be broken. He needs to be shattered tonight. 

Will shouldn't be caught off guard when Hannibal cuts the massage short and brings the hand with the slackly wrapped tie to Will's neck, but he is. And then, his world comes to a screeching halt and time stops - he's suspended in liquid pleasure as Hannibal uses both hands to wrap the tie around Will's neck before leaning into his ear and whispering "breathe". 

And breathe Will does. He takes a breath like a man who is breathing for the first time. He knows what's coming, and he's ready. And then, just as quickly as he took that breath, he cant anymore. He feels the once slack tie grow tighter around his neck as Hannibal chokes off his air while whispering praises in his ear. He tells Will of the glory and power he feels in this position. Hannibal tells him just how beautiful he looks as he chokes and surrenders all control to him. Stars begin to burst in Will's vision as his airways close further and further. Yet, Hannibal keeps expertly tightening with resolve - restricting his air until there's none left in his lungs. 

Will knows its almost too much too quick but he's currently standing at the precipice of danger which is exactly where Will wants to be. Hannibal gives one last hard pull to the tie before leaning in and licking a stripe up Will's collar into his neck all while pulling so hard that the tie nearly cuts into Will's delicate skin - and Will is finally falling off the precipice.  
He's tumbling into blissful darkness and Hannibal is right there with him, whispering reassurances and praises into his ear.  
It feels like an eternity later, but Will is suddenly vaguely aware that the tie is gone. He opens his eyes and takes a choked, gasping breath for what feels like the first time in years. 

And then, once again, Hannibal is there. He's there to heal Will after shattering him. He's there to ensure the pieces of his fragile teacup come back together perfectly.  
Hannibal runs his hands through Will's damp curls and trails his hands down to lovingly caress the beautiful red lines adorning Will's flushed and abused neck. Will slouches in the chair and leans into the touch.  
He reaches up to grasp Hannibal's hand and smiles as he closes his eyes now that he finally has the stability of Hannibal's touch. It doesn't matter that he's still in the chair in the dining room - he knows Hannibal will take care of him once he's asleep.  
The last thought he registers before drifting off into a sated oblivion filled with visions of dark and beautiful chaos, is that there's no place he'd rather be than here - shattered and put back together in Hannibal's hands.


End file.
